miiversepokemonleague3fandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
Fusion (name may change) is an artificial Pokemon created by Urai Chu in 2029. Created as a way to strengthen several Pokemon, it became corrupt and attacked Sak. Luckily for him, it wasn't strong enough on it's own and was defeated by Shadow Mewtwo. It escaped and several people are on a search for it. Most notably, Servon wish to fuse it with a second Ultima and Izumi Chu wishes to eliminate it with the use of her father's Shadow Mewtwo. Base Stats Regular Form *HP: 120 *Attack: 130 *Special: 130 *Defence: 90 *Sp Defence: 90 *Speed: 60 Fused with Ultima 2 *HP: 120 *Attack: 195 *Special: 195 *Defence: 160 *Sp Defence: 160 *Speed: 170 Fused with Shadow Mewtwo *HP: 120 *Attack: 1 *Special: 260 *Defence: 120 *Sp Defence: 140 *Speed: 240 Fused with Modified Raichu *HP: 120 *Attack: 240 *Special: 1 *Defence: 140 *Sp Defence: 120 *Speed: 260 Pokedex Entry *A mysterious artificial Pokemon that can fuse with certain other Pokemon to increase it's power. Bosses Battle 1 In the post-game, Team Servon get their hands on it before Sakura can. Servon combine it with a second Ultima, creating Fusion-Ultima. In this battle, Sakura fights alongside you. Opponent: *Fusion-Ultima (Lv 95) Sakura: *Shadow Mewtwo (Lv 100) Battle 2 After you have defeated it and Fusion has separated from Ultima, Sakura requests that you allow her to finish it. She goes ahead and uses Shadow Mewtwo to Psystrike it, but it absorbs the attack and fuses with the Shadow Mewtwo. In this battle, Sakura will once again fight alongside you. Opponent: *Fusion-Shadow Mewtwo (Lv 95) Sakura: *Zoroark (Lv 90) *Mega Charizard X (Lv 90) *Goodra (Lv 90) Battle 3 The Shadow Mewtwo is freed and returns to Sakura. Team Servon take Fusion to Sak Urai Chu's lab. Sak Urai Chu tries to kill it once again with his Modified Raichu but this time he does not succeed due to an item held by the monster protecting it. Fusion combines with Modified Raichu and kills Sak. Sakura will again team up with the player against Fusion. Opponent: *Fusion-Modified Raichu (Lv ???) Sakura: *Shadow Mewtwo (Lv 95) *Mega Charizard X (Lv 93) *Scizor (Lv 92) *Blastoise (Lv 92) *Goodra (Lv 92) *Zoroark (Lv 92) Battle 4 In Team Servon's lab, they once again fuse it with Ultima. Hell bent on revenge, Sakura uses the Chu Blade to kill all the Team Servon members, leaving no one except the leader alive. Sakura is too busy eliminating Team Servon, so she does not join you for this fight. Instead, Matheew will help out. Opponent: *Fusion-Ultima (Lv 100) Matheew: *Mega Mawile (Level 92) *Gyarados (Level 90) *Gardevoir (Level 91) After this battle, it is a battle with Team Servon's leader, who is murdered shortly afterwards by Sakura. Fusion is separated from Ultima and Sakura catches it in a Master Ball. She leaves to visit Sak Urai Chu's lab. Obtaining You will need to challenge Sak Urai Chu, who has been revived by members of the Sakuraichu Foundation, to earn a Fusion. After defeat, Sak will give you Fusion and Pass B. To obtain a Shadow Mewtwo, you must catch one in Mt. LMR. To obtain Modified Raichu, you must defeat the champion for the second time, but a visit to Sak Urai Chu after his revival is necessary. The champion says that a good friend gave him one a few hours ago. To obtain Ultima, you must first obtain Fusion and then visit the Team Servon lab. Ultima will be waiting for capture. You will also obtain Pass C to Mt. LMR after defeating/capturing Ultima.